Héros et voleurs
by Channy-Chann
Summary: No matter what, the Hero gets The Girl. The girl being the one person in this world who understands The Hero and the Girl always manages to get captured by Evil; The Hero saves The Girl and defeats Evil once and for all. And they live happily ever after..


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Use of French and Japanese. I tried my hardest to make sure I put the definition somewhere by it, usually italicized.

_Héros et voleurs_

**Heroes and Thieves**

In a regular Superhero story, such as Superman or Batman, there are two kinds of people in this world. Good and Bad. Good and Evil. And no matter what, the Hero gets The Girl. The girl being the one true person in this world who understands The Hero and the Girl always manages to get captured by Evil; The Hero saves The Girl and defeats Evil once and for all. And they live happily ever after.

My name is Haruno Sakura, and I don't plan on being The Girl.

Ever since I was a little girl, I held a secret passion for Comic Books. Any other girl would be off reading Cinderella or Snow White. I've read Cinderella, and I've read Snow White. Those girls were terribly stupid. So when I was five I promised I would never be an idiot and I would never be a useless girl who always got into trouble and had to wait for The Big Strong Man to save her.

I always considered myself to be the Hero, the hero who gets all the glory and saves people…such a role model for a five year old don't you think?

It kind of helped my mom died when I was like, three and my dad ran off with some whore he found on the streets, then child services took me away.

I loved the people at the shelter, especially this one woman, Minami. She reminded me of my mother, and she taught me some pretty amazing karate, as well as several other martial arts, and some kendo.

I'm eighteen. I consider myself a hero. Some people don't share that view with me.

_And what happens to them?_

They die.

To everyone else, I'm Haruno Sakura! Orphan, Loner, Beautiful, Sexy, Perfectionist, Stylish, Cool, Rough-around-the-edges, Mysterious, Smart…the list goes on.

Temari.

Gaara.

Kankuro.

Those are the names of the people I love.

Even though Temari and Kankuro are two years older than me, I still have Gaara.

We're good people, we do good things. We are actually helping the world. We make the world a better place for others to live in.

People are just too stupid to see that.

And for the last three years, I've believed that.

_Atarashii Sekaijuu Daisuki!_

New World-Wide Love, that's what we call ourselves; that's what we plan on accomplishing.

The Uchiha _Keikan_ think they can stop us? Think again imprudent_, Uchiha police officers_.

* * *

As disguises go, the leader of Atarashii Sekaijuu Daisuki hated hers. For one, it meant not being true to yourself, to be someone else, and Sakura never wanted to do that. At least it was only when she was in school…

"_Sacrifices are to be mad in order to restore the world to the way it used to be." _

The only other girl, Temari, had reminded her so long ago.

She had left her bright pink hair down; her attire consisted of dark wash denim jeans, her black studded holster, favorite three inch black-leather boots which she adored to no end, and a low lime green tee-shirt. Her trademark was a burst of color added to the outfit, that and a red-and-black chalk drawing of a heart and a gun intertwined at the scene of the crime.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, had dressed in similar outfits, except all black, and they already had their simple black masks on.

"Sakura-chan, it's almost midnight." Temari whispered, placing a gloved hand on pink haired woman's shoulder.

"Aa. Gaara?"

"Les étoiles sont lumineuses ici…"

_The stars are bright here…_

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are about to embark on an epic mission that could end your life…" A blonde busty woman by the name of Tsunade folded her hands and stared at the boy in front of her, waiting his response.

"Hn."

Glare.

"Tell me how you _really_ feel…"

"My father said you needed assistance."

Finally! He speaks!

"Indeed we do, boy. Your mission, if you choose to accept it…"

_Like you have a choice._

"Before we get to that, I'll be gracious and tell you the background of this whole fiasco." Tsunade paused, and took a drink of the clear liquid out of a small white ceramic cup.

"It was two years ago exactly tonight at midnight. I was in the force myself…"

_At eleven fifty seven exactly, four figures appeared, Two started drilling the vent on the roof, the others surveyed the area._

"_All clear." The Blonde girl said._

"_Lead the way in Pinky." The brunette man chortled._

_The pink haired girl, had orange goggles on, as she dropped silently through the vent._

_The redhead boy had followed her in, and three minutes later they came out._

_Carrying out a small golden statue, the size of a wastebasket, the other two nodded in praise._

"_Good job. Now we-"_

_The blonde girl was cut off by a soft noise._

_Twelve people stood on the rooftop, flashing lights unto their faces which were covered by masks._

"_This is the police! Halt!"_

_They laughed in unison, except for the redhead._

"_This is not a joke! What are you kids doing up here at midnight?" Obviously the policeman was dense. _

"_We aren't kids, and we're doing the world a justice." The pink haired girl proclaimed, before dropping low and drawing something._

"_Remember this symbol, Uchiha Keikan. Remember US."_

"And that's all you know?" Sasuke asked, monotone.

"Mhm, except the pink haired one is the ring leader of some sort. We got a tip their going to strike at the exact same place they did, that night, tonight. You are going disguised as a fellow thief, to steal something. Strike a bargain. I don't know, but they must be stopped." Tsunade glared.

"You're father said you were second best, so we're counting on you."

_Second best…_

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out of the office. It was almost midnight; couldn't they have filled him in sooner?

He put on the folded clothes on the bench outside the office.

Black, loose pants with a silver chain, a tight black wife beater, and a black mask.

Fifteen minutes to midnight. He had to get going.

* * *

Just minutes before midnight he made it. They were already there, drilling to open the vent.

"Tch."

He got their attention.

"Leave." The redhead man demanded harshly.

"No thank you." Sasuke replied, feeling kind of foolish.

"Little shit-" The brunette man snarled, but was cut off by a girl in a lime green shirt.

"Kuro-chan, be polite."

"Shut it Pink."

The girl grinned.

"You three, go on ahead. I'll take care of this one."

The brunette chortled, "Poor guy…"

The blonde woman elbowed him in the gut. "You heard her, let's GO."

The three disappeared down the vent.

In the moonlight, Sasuke could see the girl walking forward.

She looked about his age, eighteen or so, around five eight, where he was six on the dot.

Full red lips, curvy, slender, a small black mask over her green eyes, her ivory skin flawless…

She walked gracefully towards him, and he took steps back, until he was against the stairs/elevator building.

Placing her hands against his well-toned chest, she leaned up a tad to whisper in his ear.

"_Croyez-vous en amour? _Do you believe in love?" her sweet, hot breath fanned over the side of his face, her hands ran down to feel his rock hard abs.

"No." his stoic reply.

She chuckled darkly, leaning back a bit. "Neither do I. Then this should mean nothing."

His eyes widened as soft lips were suddenly crashed onto his. They narrowed as he realized what she was doing. Two can play it this game.

Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he suddenly switched their positions so she was against the wall instead. Biting her plump lower lip, he felt her open her mouth in a gasp, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and traced the border of her perfectly straight teeth, and ran a hand up her thigh.

She smirked inwardly, grabbing the back of his head, and threading her fingers into his silky hair. Pressing herself closer to him, practically molding their bodies together, she rubbed her tongue against his and moaned.

Arching her back, he moved down to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses and sucking harshly that was sure to leave a mark.

She gripped his hips, and slowly pressed her own to his, and grinded, sliding a hand up the back of his shirt, and dragged her nails down his back.

She was murmuring in his ear.

"I'll be back, _chéri." _She gave him one more, long, passion-filled kissed, and then she was gone. A pink rose was left in his hand and the faint smell of her sweet like chocolate, only for some reason, a bit bitter…

Then he realized she had gotten away, with a priceless artifact…and his first kiss.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Sak?" Temari asked half an hour later, when they were back at their hideout. Kankuro snickered and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like _whore._

Sakura had him pinned against the wall in less then a second, his arms tied behind him, held by her leg, quite painfully.

"I took one for the good of us! He was an undercover officer; I handled it the way I thought was best." She hissed, adding more pressure to his arms.

Gaara nodded. "It worked perfectly, you two stop complaining." He said, unemotionally.

"Who was that, you…handled?" Temari gave Sakura a sly glance. She was silent. It was Gaara who answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke…Deuxième meilleur." He smirked.

_Second best…_

* * *

_Review?_

There will probably be a sequel, but that will be it at most, depends if people like this or not. :)


End file.
